To earn a demons love
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: I know I haveother stories that I am working on its just that this one popped up in my head recently. Name explains it. On hold
1. Chapter 1: Watching

CHAPTER 1

_It was hard to watch them fighting and not being able to help them. I just stood there watching them get hurt and not be able to do a thing. I . . . I . . . I . . . I will show them just what I can do. I didn't want to show off. It's just I cant stand on the sidelines any more._

_I jumped into the fight wielding two swords completely surprising the demons who had just been fighting two human and a hanyu (half demon). And now another human wielding two swords and joined the fight._

(Sesshoumaru's Point of View)

_The miko. I have never seen her fight like this. Is this a well-hidden talent or is it instinct that she is going by._ Then he thou realized that she had taken down half of his army without her miko powers. "Miko wait." She turned away from her wounded friends.

"Yes Sesshoumaru? Can I help you?" She looked at me warily.

(Kagome's Point of View)

"Miko wait." I heard Sesshoumaru call.

"Yes Sesshoumaru? Can I help you?" I said feeling wary.

He looked at me in surprise.

"Why didn't you use you miko power? The fact that you didn't surprises me." I shifted uncomfortably under his questioning gaze.

(Sesshoumaru's point of view)

My stare must have unnerved her. I have been staring at her. She finally answer with, "Well I. When I fight demons with no help I use my miko power. I kind of figured that if I use my miko powers I might purify your army as well, and quite frankly I don't think I would be in your good graces than."

Her gaze told me she wasn't joking. She was quite serious. 'Hum. Maybe I should bring her home and trainer her while I have time. She would be an excellent addition to my army and in addition to that she would have extra protection for the skikon no tama.

"Miko I have a proposition for you." She looked at me in question.

"What is it?" Her eyes showed her uncertainty.

Chapter 1 is finished Hurray!


	2. Chapter 2: The offer

CHAPTER 2

"Well miko I was thinking that you could come to my palace to train your powers some more. 


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptince

Kagome's Point of View

Inuyasha is yelling at me for even thinking about saying yes to Sesshoumaru's proposal. "Inuyasha

Shut Up! It's not your decision. And I haven't even decided yet.\

Inuyasha still didn't shut-up. "Bitch you better not say yes. You have to fin the shikon shards got that!"

I whirled around and punched him. "If I do say yes than you cannot stop me. YOU DO NOT OWN ME! Do you understand the words coming from my mouth?" Now I was angry. None of them had ever seen me so angry before. "Tell Kikyou to join the group. I know my answer."

Days latter I sat waiting by the well so that I could tell Sesshoumaru my answer. Kikyou had joined the group just the day before.

Sango and Miroku both left taking Shippu with them at my request. They had agreed seeing as though they didn't want Kikyou to hurt him.

It was than I felt Sesshoumaru's presence. He had arrived. "What have you decided?"

"I will accept you offer. Inuyasha and Kikyou will be traveling by themselves from now on." Sesshoumaru smirked and gestured for me to follow him. I stood and fell into step behind him and slightly to his right.

"Did Inuyasha allow you to come?" He asked.

"No he didn't he had no say in my answer." Sesshoumaru's eye brow rose, but didn't ask me why this was so. "Why did you offer me this opportunity?"

"Because I saw the way you fought. It was excellent. Who taught you?"

My face went blank and my answer was, "My father taught me. My father you might ask is called Satorian Higarshi." Sesshoumaru's normally expressionless face showed shock.

"That would mean your father trained me as well."

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

"That would mean your father trained me as well." A look of shock passed over her face. She looked as shocked as I felt. 'Hm I could get to like her.' "Miko what is your given name?"

"My given name, Lord Sesshoumaru, is Kagome." She replied. I gave a nod before turning back around for I had turned to look at Kagome while I spoke. It was then it hit me. She called me Lord Sesshoumaru. "You may address me by my given name Kagome for that is how you know me. Though with time you will get to know me as Lord Sesshoumaru as well."

The miko smiled at me, "Alright Sesshoumaru, but I will call you Lord Sesshoumaru when others are around." I nodded my assent. 'Smart girl,' my demon half stated. She is isn't she? 'How did you meet her, I forgot.' I met her when I first found out were the steal cleaving fang was. 'Ah yes she traveled with your half brother at the time. I haven't actually met her properly.' Yes you did. I have taken our form around her before. 'Will you do it again tonight?' Why? 'For protection.' What kind of protection? From the cold.' Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4:Traveling With Sesshoumaru

"Hey Sesshoumaru how did you end up with my father training you?"

"He was the general of my father's army before Jaken was." Kagome nodded in acceptance. 'Hey Sessh-man why don't you tell her about your childhood?' Why should I? 'Because in turn she might tell us more about herself.' I don't think so. I do think that I am going to ask about her father and what happened to him. 'Good idea.'

"What happened to you father. I only know that he had to return for the birth of his second child." I replied, when he left and didn't come back it had hurt.

"He never arrived in time for my brother's birth. He died on the way to the hospital. The hospital in my times is the equivalent of a healer's home."

"How did he die?" I asked curiously. 'Sessh-man you shouldn't ask her that. It might be painful for her to tell you.'

"No one really knows what happened. All I know is that his body was found in an alley way three blocks from the hospital two weeks after my brother was born." Kagome replied with a sigh as she turned her face away from me.

I shouldn't have asked that. 'I told you that in the first place.' True. Gazing around the forest I kept an eye out for any stray youkai that might attack us. "Kagome, why exactly were you traveling with my half brother?"

"Well I am the person who accidentally shattered the Shikon when I first arrived here in this time the day after I released Inuyasha from the God Tree."

(Kagome's POV)

Sesshoumaru really is curious. Thinking back I remember now that my father told me of the young demon lord to be who he was training. "You know now that I think about it I remember my father telling me about training you. He never mentioned your name though."

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise but that was the only way you could tell he was surprised was by the look in his eyes while you were talking. "I recall your father telling the other demons he was training that he had a five year old daughter better at wielding a weapon then they could." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"I don't remember him saying that he had told some recruits of the army he was a part of that I was better at wielding a sword then them." I murmured thoughtfully turning my face away from him to gaze off into the far distance.

"He had told the recruits that the day before he left for the last time." Sesshoumaru replied quietly causing my head to turn in his direction.


End file.
